The Farmer's Lovely Prissy
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: After a day of working on the farm, Billy Joseph finds a strange doll on the ground. But after the doll's owner takes it and him to her home, things take a slightly chilly turn for the farmer as he finds beauty in the strangest, coldest, and darkest place he's ever been. The Painted World. M for adult situations, violence, gore, and cussing. Reviews welcome!
1. The Doll's Owner

**This fanfic is rated M for mature audiences. Viewer discretion advised.**  
**Dark Souls is owned by From Software as well as all of its characters.**  
**I only own one OC, who is in his POV for the fanfic. (Billy Joseph)**

**With this out of the way, let's begin the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a fine day back on the farm as I went to give some much-needed attention to my gardens. I had to weed out the stupid dandelions that kept on insisting to sap the nutrients away from the corn and yams I was making. I especially wanted the corn to get their nutrients, however, as they were the main source of money during the summer and fall for my farming business.

"Aha, lookie here, lil' dandie. Yer gettin' on mah nerves, so Ah hafta end ya. So sorry," I frowned at the first dandelion I saw, which was right next to one of the cornstalks. I grabbed it from the bottom and then carefully pulled it up, making sure to dig slightly in case I missed any roots. There were no more. I had gotten all of it. Once I returned the soil back to normal, I threw the dandelion into my small wheelbarrow I had that I would use for burning all of these worthless weeds. To farmers, dandelions were the worst weeds you could experience. They always demanded high amounts of water and nutrients for their short lives and they spread like wildfires in July. It just wasn't good having these yellow plants on the farm when we had a much better yellow plant that we sold at the market.

I continued weeding the gardens for a good half hour until I had gotten every single weed out of them. And only after that, I went to my nearby watering can to start watering the corn. I had about 5 rows of 10 cornstalks and then I had 4 rows of 10 yams. The final row was reserved for the grapevine, which was able to make the best wine your taste buds will ever experience. It then took a good half hour of watering on all of the different plants around the area. But after I was finished, I was taking the wheelbarrow to the burning pile when I saw something strange on the ground.

This item looked to be a small doll with a very strange head, a tail on the back of it, and having the body and clothes of a very cute woman... but it kind of made me curious about why this doll had strange scales on her forehead as well as that long, thin tail. "Hm... maybe this is worth a purty penny... er maybe lil' Lindsey lost it the other day... Ah'll see what she thinks," I smiled as I pocketed the doll and proceeded to burn the different weeds in the burn pile. Once the fire started, I stood by to make sure the fire didn't spread too far out and burn the grass. We were experiencing a slight heatwave lately and the last thing I wanted was for the grass to burn out of control. If it did, the garden and our profits would go right down the crapper.

Once all the weeds were burnt to a black crisp, I put out the fire with my watering can and then proceeded back to the house... but as I passed by the mirror that was in the door, I could've sworn I heard something... almost like a whisper. "Who art thou?" said a very calm and quiet woman, me wondering who it was that spoke.

"Huh? Is someone in here? Ah'm warnin' ya, Ah've been trainin' in fists! Where are ya?" I asked, wondering where the voice came from, knowing the voice was foreign and that it was an intruder.

"Where... where is my doll?" I heard the voice ask again, this time from behind me... but when I turned around quickly, all that I saw was my reflection in the mirror, almost as if my own reflection were mocking me... but then I gasped as I took the doll out of my pocket and my reflection moved all on its own! And then something surprised the shit out of me. A hand came out from the mirror from my reflection and tried to grab hold of the doll I had in my hand!

"H-Hey! Git offa me, ghost! Ah found this fair'n square! Git off!" I growled as I tried to pull on her hand some more, knowing that my reflection wasn't a male, but of a woman just by the voice alone.

"Return my doll, now. I demand it," the voice said with a more serious tone as something else then happened I didn't expect. Out of nowhere, the arms yanked harder than I expected and not only did it force me to fall into the mirror... I fell right through the mirror and gasped when I felt an extreme cold temperature nip away at my short-sleeved body. "W-Wha?" I heard a female voice gasp as I had to let go of the doll in order to cover myself with my arms to get some kind of warmth.

"W-Whut is this?! Where'd the warm go?... C-C-Cold ain't me s-strong s-s-s-suit..." I shivered as my teeth chattered with every stutter. It was only then that I tried to look around and I saw that the scenery was definitely not the farm or even Illinois. I was in some kind of blue-colored castle and there was a woman nearby... but I nearly fainted when I saw what she looked like.

Not only did this girl have the same exact look as the doll did with the scales on her forehead and the long, thing, white tail, but she was also covered in some kind of fluffy fur almost all over her body, save for her arms, legs, and face. Her dress only consisted of a long dress of blue as well as two small horns atop her head. But the one thing that almost made me want to think this as a dream? She stood at least 15 feet tall!

"W-Whoa... b-big..." I gawked when I saw her, almost falling unconscious before I remembered that if I fell asleep here, I may as well be taking a dirt nap. The air was that cold.

"Who art thou?... And what is thine accent? It is foreign to my ears," the woman asked, her voice just as calm as before.

"I-I'll answer you if you c-can d-d-do somethin'... f-fer me," I chattered my teeth again. I wasn't used to chilly weather like this, especially when exposed to it right after being in a hot sun for five hours doing various jobs. Yeah, I also did some other duties other than gardening before I was pulled into whatever frozen hell this was!

"What is thy request?" the woman asked, me now understanding she was one of those ye olde English types. Oh joy.

"... C-Can I... Get warmth?... anythin'?" I gasped as I started to feel like I was going to sneeze.

"Oh!... Um... Here," the giant woman said as she took off her dress and handed me it as some kind of warm cloth, me gasping at how warm it felt... it was almost like it was a heating pad! It made me immediately warmed up in a snap... I didn't even have the time to remark about how good she looked without it, mostly because I was so relieved from the chill in the air and the fact that her body was covered well enough by the fluff that covered it all up.

"T-Thanks... Thought Ah'd be colder'n an ice cream cone..." I sighed as I wrapped the dress around me and smiled as I felt warm all over.

"You're welcome... where dost thou come from beyond the mirror?" the woman asked me, almost as if she had no idea herself.

"Illinois. Ah was just finishin' work on the farm before ya drug me into this freezin' cold place. What is this place anyways?" I asked her with curiosity.

"You are in my domain. The Painted World of Ariamas... it is only able to be traversed by those that carry my doll or by those that I find faith in... you must be quite confused... but it seems you come from a different dimension than this one... how odd..." the woman said.

"And yer name? What's yer name?" I asked her.

"My name... it is Priscilla. I am the keeper of this world, after my late father died from invaders... but you seem to not be one such invader... you are unarmed and confused... and you appeared right by my side rather than at the entryway between this realm and the realm of Lordran... do you also come from Lordran?" the giant woman asked while introducing herself.

"Lordran? Who the hell's a Lordran? Ah come from the United States of America. Land o' the free, Home o' the brave. The most free country in the whole world back where I'm from," I smiled with a smirk.

"Hmm... your dimension is much different than this one, then... would you like to return back to your world from here?" Priscilla asked kindly with a kind smile.

"Um... would I ever be able to see ya again?" I asked her politely.

"Hmm... I can sense a great spirit within you... you are obviously very strong... if I should require assistance, I grant you this gift so you may come to my aid... what is thy name?" Priscilla asked me as she waved her arms in the air and I swear that I felt my eyes freeze solid for a second before I gasped at some kind of power flowing within me... I had no idea what it was, but this girl must've been some sort of magician.

"Name's Billy Joseph, miss Prissy. So what's that feelin' that just overcame me right now? Some kinda hocus pocus?" I asked, Prsicilla smiling and giggling when I called her Prissy.

"It is a special power that will call you to my side if ever I have an intruder that makes it past my mother at the bridge. I am able to hold most off with my mother, but I am fairly frail in comparison in the fighting department. You shall accompany me with other fighters that I have deemed worthy of protecting me. I shall give you a thirty second advance notice to aid me so you can finish up whatever you may be doing to prepa-" Priscilla was about to finish before she gasped and I did too when I heard a very loud roar sound in the distance.

"Oh my... an intruder has made it past my mother! I implore you to assist me in this battle, Sir Billy," Priscilla said with concern as she waved her hands and I gasped when I suddenly gained a large sword in my hand and that I had a shield in the other. "Calling allies... please assist me in battle. I am under attack by an intruder," Priscilla said as I then saw three different white lights appear followed by three different faces appearing, all of them looking to be completely coated in armor as well as have their own weapons. One had a large staff on her and she was cloaked in blood red attire. Another had armor covered in spikes and had a large, spiked sword. And the last one looked to be a pretty tall human that had a large sword and quite the powerful-looking whip on his person. He also had a cloak on and a strange hand that I saw crackled with flames.

"What is this? Dungeons an' dragons?" I asked when I saw all of these different people appear.

"Is this the intruder, milady?" asked the thorny knight as he brandished his sword.

"No, he's your newest member of my royal assistants..." Priscilla said as she then pointed to a nearby door and I saw a very mean-looking person emerge with blood all over his body. He looked very deadly, especially with his spiked, crystal shield and his gigantic club that looked way too heavy to hold in one hand. "This is the intruder," Priscilla said with a cold gaze as she grabbed a scythe from nearby that was as big as I was! Whatever was going on, I knew I had to defend this large, gorgeous woman. And besides, that club looked quite heavy, so I was sure I could get around this wuss quite easily.


	2. The First Battle

**Chapter 2**

The man in question rushed forward directly for Priscilla with his club raised in his hand, me rushing forward and tackling the guy to the ground before he could take the swing, the group nearby looking surprised at this as I then started to have a struggling tug of war with this person to have them drop their club, which was quite challenging considering he was strong enough to one-hand the giant thing. Eventually, I got the brilliant idea to bit into the man's hand, him screaming in pain as I bit it with very big force, not stopping my biting rampage until he dropped the weapon, me then kicking it out of the man's reach.

"That really fucking hurt, you fucker! For that, I shall destroy you!" the man exclaimed in anger as he then reached behind his back and tried to attack me with a hidden knife and I rolled off of him before he could connect it with me.

"Like Chuck Norris once said, weapons're useless when ya've got fists!... Ah think he said that once, so let's go!" I smiled as I then rushed forward and blocked the knife swings from the man as the others started to close in with their own powers. The one wielding the fiery hand sent forth a large fireball at the invader and I then got the idea to punch the invader directly in the face, my brass knuckles managing to dent the armor and I finally was able to see his face from the metal shattering. He... WAS A SHE!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, yer a lady?" I gawked when I saw that.

"What's it to ya, asshole? DIE!" the lady exclaimed as she tried to slice me with her knife again and I had to dodge again as Priscilla got behind the woman and brought down her scythe directly onto the invading lass's face, skewering it like she were a shishkebab!

"Whew... nothin' like a good workout to git the ol' blood pumpin'," I smiled as I stretched my arms slightly afterwards and I looked at the others.

"You were astounding! You were able to smash that invader's helmet with one punch and disarm her deadly club like it were nothing!" the woman with the red cloak admitted.

"Heh, yeah, I'll admit, for a newbie, you were able to almost single-handedly defeat that girl. Where'd you learn to punch like that?" the thorny knight asked while removing his helmet to show that he was a cool guy with a slight scar on his cheek.

"Ah've been trained in martial arts since I was 6 and Ah have these on my knuckles for extra pain. Ah call 'em brass knuckles," I smiled as I showed off the bling I wore, which doubled as pain additions in case of a fight.

"Cool! You gotta teach me those moves. I could do some real damage with my fist of flame with you around," the one wearing the flaming hand said.

"By the way, what're yer names?" I asked.

"I'm Beatrice, a powerful witch," the red-cloaked woman smiled as she held onto her staff.

"My name is Kirk, the Knight of Thorns. My blade and armor has pierced the hearts of many foes," the spiky, armored knight said with a smile.

"And I am Laurentius of the Great Swamp. I am a master of fiery spells that work wonders against corporeal foes," the final one said as he held onto his fiery hand with his other hand.

"An' mah name's Billy Joseph. Though my friends call me Billy-Joe," I smiled at them.

"Um... okay? That doesn't sound like an intimidating name, though," Kirk admitted.

"Kirk, please be nice," Priscilla smiled kindly.

"Right, apologies, milady," Kirk said with a smile.

"It's fine, considerin' that Ah don't even come from here, and the fact that people're surprised by my name after Ah beat people up back home, Ah don't blame ya," I smiled at him.

"Speaking of which, I will return you back home now if you wish, Sir Billy. Would you like that?" Priscilla smiled at me.

"I'd like that a lot, miss Prissy. I still have to milk the cows after all," I smiled.

"Take a note. Next time you come here, you give us some of that milk," Priscilla smiled at me.

"I'd love to share not only milk with ya, but also ice cream. The most delicious sweet treat ever made from milk," I smiled widely, all of the others having mouths full of saliva as I then felt my body suddenly warp away and out of the area we were at. And I reappeared right at the doorway with the mirror I was dragged into before, me seeing that no one was around and that it seemed that nothing had changed. I looked at the clock and expected it to have been a bit off, but it was only then that I gasped. That whole time that I was in that world within that mirror, that Painted World, the time in my world was the same as before! It was as if it were all just a dream... but I still felt the power on my body and I looked at my hand. It had a small tattoo on my palm that I never noticed before. A tattoo that looked blue with the appearance of the doll that Priscilla grabbed from me... but then I heard something and the mirror nearby looked at me.

"Oh, but before I go, thou still has my doll... may I have it?" Priscilla's voice asked from my reflection as she held her name out from the mirror. I looked in my pocket and saw that, I did, indeed, have the doll in my pocket still.

"Sure, here ya go. How'd it get in my fields is the question..." I frowned as I got the doll and placed it in Priscilla's hands.

"Not even I know why... maybe it once belonged to one of my royal assistants, but it warped to your world when they were defeated in battle... maybe you should speak to thy friends and family to see if they know anything," Priscilla suggested through my reflection.

"Ah'll only ask certain questions to certain people, then. If Ah told 'em about whut just happened, they'd NEVER believe me," I admitted to her.

"I understand, Sir Billy. If you wish to come to my side to speak, just touch this mirror and you will be warped to my side," Priscilla smiled kindly and warmly.

"Thanks, Miss Priscilla," I smiled at her.

"You can call me Prissy if you wish... it feels nice having a friendly nickname," Priscilla smiled kindly.

"As ya wish, Prissy," I smiled back as my reflection returned to normal and I then went off to get prepared for milking the cows. It was the final job I had to do before having some free time.


	3. Meeting Prissy's Mother

**Chapter 3**

I honestly felt a bit bad that Prissy and I had to kill that girl, but she was fighting dirty and wanted to kill us, so I had to protect myself and her. But it still made me confused why Prissy's world was set in some kind of frozen castle and her best fighters were all from medieval times. It honestly made me wonder, so after I milked the cows and got their milk into the fridge to await being pasteurized, I decided to look it up on the internet. I searched the internet by inputting Priscilla as well as Painted World of Ariamas, though I had difficulty spelling it right... but when I put in the different words, I saw that it had put up some strange words on the screen I hadn't heard of before.

"Dark Souls? Whut's that s'posed to be?" I asked aloud as I then looked it up and saw something shocking... there were actually pictures of this world as well as Prissy!... But they looked to be modeled in 3D as well as have some strange icons on the top left, bottom left, and bottom right of the screen that confused me. But it was only then that I connected the dots. "Oh my gawd... Prissy is from a video game?... But she was so real... maybe... this can't be a dream, can it?" I asked myself as I then looked at my tattoo on my palm again. It crackled with blue energy that, just from touching the bed, caused it to get a chill to it.

"No, this ain't no dream. Ah'd know if it were," I frowned as I then closed the computer and went off to try and see where the doll came from. I found little Lindsey playing with her usual barbie dolls in her room, her looking to be having a pretend tea party of sorts. "Hey, Lindsey. What'cha doin'?" I asked her with a smile.

"Havin' a small meetin' with mah royal counsel. Did you finish work on the cows and the garden?" Lindsey asked with her cute voice. In terms of appearance, she was about 7 years old and had the cutest little freckles on her face. She also had brown eyes and brown hair, the latter being curly and long enough to reach her elbows if her arms were by her sides. She also was wearing a brown dress that we got her for her birthday. The reason it was brown? She just loved playing in the mud and dirt, and it showed on her dress, which was originally white before she got it filthy dirty one too many times.

"Well, Ah wanted to know if ya lost a doll lately. It was brown, had strange bumps on the forehead, an' had a thin tail. Does it ring any bells?" I asked her, Lindsey smiling at that.

"Ah did find one, but Ah found it in momma's room. She said Ah could keep it, but then Ah lost it in the fields... did ya find it?" Lindsey asked with big eyes.

"Well, Ah did, but it actually belonged to someone else, not momma. She visited and asked for it back," I explained to her.

"Who was it? Did ya get a number?" Lindsey asked, her innocence being proven for everyone to see. She'd believe anything if it involved princesses, so I knew she was trustworthy. I held out my hand and showed the tattoo that was in it, Lindsey gasping when she saw it.

"I-It looks just like the doll! Who did this to ya?" Lindsey asked in shock and concern.

"The owner of the doll gave me this. Her name is Priscilla. Would ya like to meet her?" I asked her honestly.

"Priscilla? Sure, Ah'd love ta! But why'd she brand ya?" Lindsey asked.

"It's not a brand, but a bit of magic she gave me. She trusted me enough to be one of her valiant protectors. She lives beyond the mirror. Here, Ah'll show ya," I smiled as I drug Lindsey away from the tea party she was having and looked to the mirror I met Prissy at before.

"What? It's just a mirror. Are ya losin' it, bro?" Lindsey asked with a smile.

"Hold onto my hand and don't let go," I smiled at her, me then walking through the mirror and Lindsey gasping as she followed after me, her immediately gasping at the cold temperature, but me smiling as I touched her with my tattooed hand and she suddenly lost the chill.

"Oh? Thou hast brought someone from your world to my own, Sir Billy? What is your name, young one?" Priscilla asked when she saw Lindsey, my sister in awe about the girl she saw.

"Oh my gosh! Yer so big! Are you a princess?" Lindsey asked with giant, glittering eyes, Prissy giggling at that.

"You can say that, yes. I am the princess of this world. The Painted World of Ariamas," Priscilla smiled calmly as she walked to my sis and held her hand to her face, which was as big as her entire head!

"Cool! Was that yer doll that mah maw had? Ah'm glad ya got it back," Lindsey smiled widely.

"Yes, it was made for me by my late father... by the way, would you like to meet my mother? She is just outside by the bridge," Priscilla smiled at us.

"Sure, Ah'd love to meet her," I smiled, our group following Prissy out of the castle and towards a castle... but when we arrived, just from a distance, we knew this world was not your average one. There was a giant dragon on the bridge that looked to be quite docile once Prissy approached it.

"Cool! A dragon!... But where's yer momma?" Lindsey asked with a smile. Prissy simply smiled and pointed at the dragon, me wondering what that meant before she spoke.

"This is Ariamas, my mother," Priscilla smiled, me gasping at that as did Lindsey.

"Y-Yer part dragon?... Well, that explains the fluff, tail, larger size, and the scales on yer forehead," I said, only then connecting the dots. She was a cross of human and dragon.

"Correct... and my mother is the last remaining dragon of the great war. So long as she remains in this world, she may resurrect herself if any intruders happen to kill her. But I am not immortal as she is, as I am part human. That's why I hire brave soldiers to help protect me from being harmed. In this world, humanity have one of two allegiances. Themselves or their leaders. Most that invade my world are either allied with themselves or they are members of the Darkwraith Covenant. The Darkwraith members are especially deadly, as they are able to steal your life force by grabbing hold of you," Prissy explained.

"This world has people that mean in it? Why?" I asked. Lindsey didn't mind this, however, as she loved tales of dragons, war, and stuff that involved medieval and fairy stuff. Such was the mindset of many little girls.

"They have no choice. The Lords of the Flame demolished nearly every single dragon with the exception of two. My mother was one, as she lived here with me forever. But the other was an incredibly magical dragon named Seath the Scaleless. He turned on the dragons and became the lord of all things magical. And as for the four lords of the flame... Lord Gwyn ruled over all of them, his skills managing to summon a thunderstorm to break the armor of the dragons.  
The Witch of Izalith and her many Daughters of Chaos commanded a firestorm to burn all of the dragons when their armor broke.  
Gravelord Nito, the ruler of the dead, sent a deadly miasma that killed the remaining dragons with a toxin so deadly that any mortal to breathe it would make them instantly die.  
And the furtive pygmy, my father, stole the final rite of kindling in order to create this world to protect me from the harm of these new lords as well as rescue my mother from near-death. If not for him, I'd never have been born," Priscilla explained while smiled warmly.

"Wow... that's one of the best fairy tale stories Ah've ever heard. And what's cooler, it's all true!" Lindsey smiled happily.

"Please don't share of this tale with anyone, sis? Ya know that this is actually a..." I sighed as I whispered the rest in her ear. "An M rated video game filled with monsters... right?"

When I whispered that in her ear, Lindsey smiled and playfully punched me in the shoulder. "Yer bluffin', bro. Like this would really be a video game," Lindsey smiled.

"Video... game? What is that?" Priscilla asked.

"Prissy, Ah have to ask. Has anyone managed to enter this world in the past from me an' Lindsey's world?" I asked her.

"As far as I know, only three have ever seen this world from yours... they actually wrote down the story I told to you, the same as I told them," Prissy smiled.

"Well, they used those notes to make a video game about it called Dark Souls," I said, Lindsey gasping when she heard that.

"You mean that game series that's filled with monsters and has the hardest difficulty in games ever? I've seen my friends' dad playing it one day. They kept dying because of a large wyvern breathing fire at them on a bridge filled with soldiers. One hit death every time," Lindsey gawked.

"Yes, that sounds about right... but I think that those three were some of the creators of the game, or they knew the creators of the game," I said.

"Well, they did have very confusing names that I'd never heard of before... some were real tongue-twisters," Prissy smiled.

"Then it must've been some Japanese people. They make a good bit of video games over there," I smiled.

"I see... mother, these are my friends. Billy Joseph and his little sister," Prissy smiled at her mother, who got up slightly and licked Lindsey across the face, her giggling at that as well as the purr the dragon made afterwards.

"Heh, she's pretty nice, ain't she?" I smiled.

"Only to those that have gained my trust. Anyone who brandishes a weapon at my mother, she will not hesitate to defend me and herself," Prissy smirked.

"Ah see... But why does she look... um..." I was going to say, before I thought against it... mostly because the dragon looked to be a bit... decayed.

"If thou art wondering why she looks like she's a dead body, it is because she was struck by a horrid miasma by Gravelord Nito before she escaped to this world... she is able to live eternally here, but her body is always like this," Priscilla said with a smile as I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"Ah see... so she got poisoned and it made her sick? But she still looks big an' strong. She could kick some serious ass if she wanted, huh?" I smiled, little Lindsey not bothered by my cussing. We just told her never to cuss unless she was really mad, which she promised to do no matter what.

"Correct. Though she is poisoned by miasma, with her eternal life, she is able to breathe out poison and she can deliver a nasty bite that slices through the toughest of armors. Not to mention that, if she happens to die, her body can respawn shortly after," Priscilla smiled.

"So she's immortal, huh? Cool," I smiled.

"Whut's immortal mean?" Lindsey asked with a smile.

"It means they live forever and can resurrect themselves if their body fails," Prissy explained.

"Kinda like Jesus, except way bigger in size," I smiled at Lindsey.

"Oh! Now it makes sense," Lindsey giggled. I smiled at that as I then looked at Priscilla with a smile.

"So, do ya think ya could lead us back home? Ah kinda want to do some research," I smiled.

"But of course. So you know, I am the only one that is able to return others back to their original home from this world. Be sure that no one untrustworthy finds my world. If they wanted to, they could force you to arrive in my world so they would kill me," Priscilla said grimly.

"Ah promise, Prissy, Ah'll never let any harm come to a lovely woman like you," I smiled all chivalry-like.

"Are ya'll in love with the princess, Billy?" Lindsey asked, me blushing profusely and causing Priscilla to giggle at that.

"I'll answer you the next you visit me, Sir Billy. About my affections towards you," Prissy said, me blushing even more as I suddenly felt myself and my sister get warped directly to the mirror by our door, the time being the same as when I'd left this time, which was around 3 pm.

"You promise to keep this a secret, right Lindsey?" I asked my sister with a smile.

"Of course! Ah mean, even if Ah did tell someone, they'd never believe me. Ah'm just a hypah lil' goil afta all," Lindsey smiled with her 'cute as a button' face before running back to her tea party.


	4. The Darkwraith

**Chapter 4**

After researching the story of Priscilla and the game of Dark Souls for a bit, I found out quite a lot of information, but also a whole lot of nothing. The games were apparently made with the intention of the player to think of the scenarios for themselves, very few times does it tell you exactly what to do, and if it does, it's only to point you in the right direction. As for the story, it was slightly altered from what Prissy said. Apparently, in the game, the Furtive Pygmy became the Four Lords of Darkness found at the bottom of an abyss that could only be accessed by gaining a special amulet from a giant sword-wielding dog. Not only that, but the game had very little information about Priscilla the Crossbreed, as they called her. She is the daughter of a dragon and a human according to the game, but they never say outright who her parents were. Also, Ariamas wasn't the dragon. In fact, it was a male human that created the Painted World to be modeled after his home.

But even more surprising was what the game told me about Priscilla's powers, birthright, and even the numerous monsters she lived with. The monsters looked varied and scary, with some being blobs with shields and spears, some being literal bird women, some skeletal soldiers, and the most disturbing, there were undead humans that had giant pores on their heads. And if you hit them with a non-elemental attack, they exploded in a horrid poison cloud.

"Hmm... this is concernin'... Prissy never mentioned any of these monsters an' the website has it wrong in some parts... maybe them Jap designers that visited 'er... maybe they changed the stuff to protect her true identity... also, they changed what the doll looked like, so that may be another reason," I said aloud after I had turned the computer off.

"Ah think Ah'll give Prissy some ice cream tomorrow... or whenever she calls me next," I smiled as I then got a call on my cell phone. My phone was not as fancy as other people's, as it was just a touch phone that couldn't play games at all. I only used it for necessary calls and answers, never texting once. And I was getting a call from my maw. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Billy. I need some help right now," mom said, her being from the north, and therefore, the only one in my family that could speak without the southern slang.

"An' Ah have some questions fer you, but you first," I smiled at her.

"I need you to meet me outside. I'm bringing home some groceries and I need help lifting the heavy stuff," mom said, me smirking at that. By heavy stuff, she meant the feed bags for the chickens and cows.

"Ah'm comin'. An' Ah need to ask ya'll some questions about the doll you gave lil' Lindsey," I said to her, mom gasping at that before hanging up, me wondering why she'd do that without saying goodbye.

I eventually met her at the front door and saw her SUV and saw that, once again, it had a ton of groceries in it. Most of it was for the gardens, the crops, and the animals, but there was also the food and drinks that we got that weren't home grown, such as the veggies we didn't grow like tomatoes or melons. After all, we were planning a family picnic with our relatives.

Before she even opened the trunk, she slammed her door and she looked at me with a stern gaze. I knew she could get mad, and this was no different.

"What do you know about that doll? You didn't take it to a mirror, did you?" mom asked, me sighing and simply showing her my hand, her gasping and looking at me with shock. "Y-You met her too... dammit... I should've never let that doll on the table..." mom frowned with a growl in her voice.

"Maw... it's fine. Prissy's nice," I said, her looking at me with a frown and sighing.

"I know she is... it's the place she comes from though... I wanted to keep visiting her in secret when I was a little kid, but I almost got killed by an intruder that tried to drain my life from my body... I vowed to keep that doll under lock and key from that point on. I thought that Lindsey was asking about the fairy doll I got her at the store when she found the doll. But only after I saw the fairy doll on the ground did I realize I made a huge mistake... you didn't let Lindsay see that place, did you?!" mom asked, me gasping and sighing in defeat. I couldn't lie to my own maw. I simply nodded my head in shame. Mom sighed and put her hands on my shoulders, a sad frown on her face.

"Look, I'm not mad or anything, but I'm scared for you, Billy. That place is dangerous. The people that try to attack Priscilla are murderous fiends. And those creatures that guard her... horrifying... please, promise me that, if you ever go back to that place, you carry a firearm at all times," mom said, me looking at her with a frown. I didn't like using guns for anything, but I could see the fear in my maw's eyes. She was very rarely scared of anything, save for bears and rattlesnakes. So this was definitely an exception to the rule.

"Okay, maw. Ah'll arm mahself if Ah get called back to action," I said with a smile.

"Not just that, you need to ask her for armor. Some of the people in her world have powerful magic that can make you burn to a crisp, pierce through your body with an arrow made of soul energy, and even poison you. You must be careful," mom said, me nodding at everything she said.

"Okay, maw... Ah'll do that too... now about the groceries, Ah think the cold stuff is gonna melt in this heat," I said, her immediately looking at them and sighing.

"Yes, you're right... okay, let's start," mom said as we opened the trunk and proceeded to take the items to where they needed to go... but I still had one more question to ask her, which I did when we were putting away the food.

"So maw... ya said you were one of Prissy's defenders, right? Where's your tattoo?" I asked, mom smiling and pointing to her head, her lowering it for me to wonder where it was... until I parted the hair to see it was on the top of her scalp, it being a brown color to perfectly blend in with her hair.

"That's my tattoo... she changed the color of it when I told her I quit... she understood, though I could see the sadness in her eyes. We were best friends, you know... even when I was 14, we still conversed about a lot. But I got hit by that Darkwraith user at age 15, me realizing that protecting Prissy was too dangerous. Especially with my family at home absolutely worried sick about me being completely drained of my energy. I couldn't even talk for 2 days," mom said, me now knowing just how dangerous the Darkwraith users were.

"So what happened after that?" I asked her.

"I told her that I was going to hide the doll from any viewing eyes and that I'd make sure no one ever saw it again... I put it on the shelf a few days ago because I was thinking about burying it in the backyard in a locked box... but then that happened with Lindsey," mom sighed.

"Yeah..." I said as I then gasped as something started to happen to my hand. It started to glow a bright blue and I saw that mom had completely stopped in time!

"Sir Billy... someone is coming to do me harm... get ready for battle," Priscilla said in my head, me immediately booking it to my dad's nearby gun closet and picking out a pistol and some ammo for it. I also got a small pot for my helmet and I put boxes on my arms for makeshift armor. After all of that, I then had Prissy warp me to her side along with the other three helpers.

"Nice to see you again, Sir Billy," Kirk said with a smile... but then Beatrice noticed the thing I had in my hand.

"What's that supposed to be?" Beatrice asked.

"No time for conversation, the intruder is almost upon us," Priscilla said as she held her ground and her scythe with worry. I then looked at the door and wondered who would emerge. Color me surprised when the one to come through was a regular person... at least, that's what I thought, until I saw her hand was coated in dark red and black colors.

"No... A Darkwraith..." Prissy gasped, me immediately pointing my gun at the woman's face, her looking at me with a smile on her face.

"What do you expect to do with that little toy, little boy? And are those boxes on your arms? Heh, how pathetic... I shall end you first," the woman said, her trying to approach before I clicked off the safety and clicked the gun.

"Stop! One more step and yer dead!" I exclaimed at her, me growling at the woman as she simply waltzed towards me with a couple more steps, me aiming for her head and pulling the trigger, the group all gasping when they heard the loud bang that came afterwards... and then the woman I shot at fell to the ground, blood pouring from her forehead where I shot her... and the hand she had then turned into something else... something... hideous.

"Hehehehe... what a useless host..." said an ominous voice as the hand slowly turned into what looked to be a large, ugly-faced serpent creature that looked quite menacing.

"Oh my god..." Beatrice gulped as Laurentius crackled his fists with flame and Kirk readied his thorny sword.

"Darkstalker Kaathe... how darest thou invade my realm," Priscilla growled lowly at him.

"I apologize, my dearest Priscilla, but I have come for what is rightfully mine... now quietly hand over your Darkhand," the ugly lizard said as he slithered towards her and I stood in between him and her, me aiming my gun directly at his face.

"One more inch towards my lovely Prissy, an' you'll end up like yer lady friend!" I yelled at him with anger in my voice... but Kaathe snickered at me as sweat dropped from my head.

"Your fear betrays you, fragile human," Kaathe said with a sinister chuckle as he was able to lunge at me, me clicking the gun and firing extremely quickly, Kaathe gasping as I managed to shoot him directly through the face, the bullet exiting it and reentering his torso numerous times as he was coiled up.

"G-Gagh... what?... a measly peashooter... this kind... of damage... what is in that weapon?" Kaathe asked with a hiss as well as blood dripping from his horrifying mouth.

"Lead, steal, gunpowder, an' mah badass-ness," I growled at him, Kaathe gasping as I then noticed his body start to slowly disintegrate.

"N-No... Lead... I'm... dying... help me... Pris...cilla..." Kaathe gurgled before his face fell to the ground and his body slowly evaporated into nothingness, my face completely coated in nervous sweats and Priscilla gawking at that.

"Dear gods... thou hast slain my worst enemy..." Priscilla gasped after a few seconds, me looking at her and me simply hugging her tightly, her being a bit surprised at first before letting her scythe down.

"Mah maw told me that she almost died as yer protector by a Darkwraith... Ah was scared stiff... that was just pure luck Ah exploited a weakness..." I cried into her soft, fluffy fur, Priscilla hugging me and the others looking at me in confusion.

"It's okay, Billy... it's okay..." Prissy said, her leaning down and doing something that made the other three gasp and my tears to go away in a snap. She kissed me on the lips! I gasped at this and her cheeks flushed red when she did so.

"My Lady Priscilla... did you just kiss him?" Laurentius asked in shock.

"I did... he has earned my trust and my love... to slay the master of the Darkwraiths, he has now cut off the use of their life-stealing magic," Priscilla said, me grabbing her arm gently and her looking at me again.

"Prissy... what did he mean when you said you had the Darkhand as well?..." I asked her with my tears still kinda there in my eyes.

"I had some of his power, as my father had to retreat to the Abyss after exuding his energy to make the Painted World a possibility... after that, his power was stolen from Kaathe... the same power I have, from his embers... the power of Darkhand, though mine is merely hereditary. My father's soul has already been used to save the world from total ruin, but there still existed evil in certain areas... Kaathe was one of them..." Priscilla said with a story of her own.

"Prissy... Ah want to let you know... A-Ah don't know how to say it... Ah love you," I said, Prissy smiling at me as the others looked at me with disgust... before Prissy hugged me close and kissed me passionately on the lips for at least 7 seconds, me gasping at that and the others looking at me with smiles afterwards.

"And I love you, my savior," Priscilla smiled at me, her hug feeling extremely soft and warm. I almost didn't want it to end.

"You're a very lucky man, Sir Billy," Laurentius said as he placed his regular hand on my shoulder. "Lady Priscilla almost never views her protectors as potential suitors. You promise to never betray the lady, right?" Laurentius smiled at me.

"Ah promise to love her even after death," I smiled.

"I promise the same to you, my lovely Billy," Prissy smiled as she hugged me again. "You should probably go home now... tell your mother I said hello... her name was Abby, right?" she smiled.

"Abby Finster was who she was before. After marrying mah dad, now she's Abby King," I smiled.

"Last name or title?" Kirk smirked.

"Last name. A woman can't be a king," Priscilla smirked widely. "I'd like to share ice cream with you on your next visit, Sir Billy," Prissy smiled at me as I felt her use her powers and I reentered my world in a flash of light from where I stood before I got ready, mom gasping when she saw what I looked like now.

"Billy?! S-She called you to battle, didn't she?" mom asked, me smirking and nodding before I told her what happened.

"Ah avenged your near-death maw. Ah slew the ruler of the Darkwraiths... turns out their weak to lead bullets," I smiled, mom gasping at that and her immediately hugging me.

"Just a simple bullet... and it saved your life... Billy... allow me to go with you the next time you visit Priscilla. I'll bring a lead gun too just in case," mom said, me smirking and shaking my head at that.

"The Darkwraiths have no more powers to steal life away. Not after Ah killed Darkstalker Kaathe. Prissy's words, not mine," I smiled.

"Even better... you're a miracle, you are, my little Billy," mom smiled at me as she hugged me, me smirking and getting very bashful.

"Oh, c'mon, maw," I groaned at that.


End file.
